Tempo para um novo amanhecer
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Não havia mais tempo. Temo em pensar que nunca houve. Você será eterno. Nosso amor, imutável. RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. GaaraxSakura . Categoria: Hetero, Fanart nº 1.


**Tempo para um novo amanhecer.**

Não havia mais tempo. Temo pensar que nunca houve. Nem tempo nem espaço para nós dois. Afinal, o tempo é só um pretexto para que a vida continue... Para que as coisas mudem. Ele teima em transcorrer. Teima em transcorrer e em mudar tudo. Mas ele não conseguiu mudar aquilo que mais importava para mim. Você será eterno. Nosso amor, imutável. E mesmo que não haja mais tempo... Mesmo que tudo acabe... Nós vencemos. Vencemos essa batalha doentia contra a dor que teimava existir. Contra a vida, que nunca deu chance para o nosso novo amanhecer. Eu e você. Naquele dia em que tudo começou... Naquele dia em que tudo acabou... em que nada acabou.

--

Um estrondo. Um grito agudo. Uma garota de cabelos róseos recurvada sobre um corpo inerte. Um choro repetitivo e constante. Grandes flocos de neve continuavam caindo periodicamente do céu, encobrindo a paisagem. Tudo branco. A história de amor desses dois me fez ver que os humanos não são tão idiotas assim. Que eles também merecem uma vida... Uma vida com um tempo para um novo amanhecer. Eles me fizeram ver que eu só causo dor. E acontece que já cansei de causar dor. Já cansei de fazer as coisas ao meu redor transcorrerem. Cansei de ser o tempo.

Aqui começa uma história. Apenas mais uma... Sobre dois humanos, em milhões deles. Sobre aqueles que me fizeram ver, que não existe tempo para o fim do amor. Que não existe barreira. Que contra o destino, não me resta nem ao menos um suspiro. Uma história de dois jovens, que venceram a mais invencível certeza: que o tempo passa.

Naquela época, nada me agradava mais do que observar as pessoas, fazendo os dias virarem noites, e as noites virarem dias. Admito que sempre gostei muito disso. Desse papel crucial para gerar o amanhecer. Nada nunca me trouxe mais prazer do que um novo amanhecer, vendo a escuridão sumir, dando lugar a um sol que brilharia por um período que eu determinaria. Era estar no controle. E eu gostava. Gostava muito. Talvez só houvesse uma pessoa no mundo que apreciasse mais o amanhecer do que eu.

Essa pessoa era uma jovem garota que acordava todos os dias muito cedo, só para apreciar o nascer do sol. Não seria mentira dizer que a via como uma companheira a contemplar o mesmo momento que eu. Mas ela também era quem mais me entretia. Ela emanava uma aura diferente. Uma aura de completa paz interior e felicidade. Era muito bela. Ela foi meu mais precioso artefato e acompanhar sua vida, minha mais preciosa dádiva. Talvez me precipite a dizer que a amei. De uma maneira louca e bizarra, amei uma humana que nunca me temeu. Nunca temeu ver a vida passar, pois nada tinha a perder. Haruno Sakura foi minha mais preciosa alegria, e sua mais preciosa alegria, foi meu maior motivo de ira.

Eu a vi despertar enquanto a lua ainda pairava no céu. Fez sua rotina, e sentou-se calmamente no sofá da sala, virando a cabeça para contemplar a paisagem vista de sua enorme janela. Aquele nascer do sol, seria meu último momento de paz, antes de uma série de frustrações. Para aquela garota, seria apenas o começo de uma vida de alegrias caso eu não me intrometesse em seu destino. Mas eu me intrometi.

Não gosto de pensar no rumo que as coisas tomaram após esse amanhecer. Posso afirmar que a vi saindo de seu prédio, sorridente como sempre. O clima estava frio, mas ela se sentia extremamente aquecida. Enquanto o sol brilhasse, ela estaria bem. Postou-se a caminhar em uma completa paz interior, sussurrando para si mesmo uma canção bonita e sincera. E assim continuou até vê-lo.

Era um rapaz estranho. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos, contrastando com a pele clara, e trajava uma roupa escura. Ele estava sentado em um banco qualquer, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar indiferente. Ao ver Sakura ao longe, olhando-o entorpecida, sorriu fraco para a moça, caminhando em sua direção.

-Gaara... – Disse ela, estática, com os olhos arregalados. – Eu achei que... Que nunca mais o veria. – Ela fechou os olhos deixando uma única fina lágrima escapar deles. O rapaz a envolveu em um abraço enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

-Não importa o quanto demorasse. Eu jurei que voltaria. – Disse ele com uma voz calma e sincera. E aí, aprendi minha primeira lição: posso continuar fazendo o tempo passar, mas não posso impedir o rumo que as coisas vão tomar.

--

Eu admito que não odiei aquele garoto de imediato. Na verdade, até o admirei ao ver a tamanha felicidade que havia causado em minha pequena flor. Foi como ver um brilho ainda maior naqueles olhos verdes bonitos e cativantes. E eu a queria ver feliz. Para ela, o tempo não precisaria transcorrer. Ela poderia estar sempre lá, com aquele sorriso no rosto. E o tal rapaz, Gaara, poderia estar ao lado dela, intensificando sua alegria. Assim pensei, e acreditei fielmente. Entretanto, ela perdeu o nascer do sol pela primeira vez.

A casa estava mal arrumada, com panelas sujas no fogão, roupas jogadas pelo chão e o rastro de cera de uma vela derretida. Sakura estava dormindo abraçada ao rapaz, inteiramente nua, assim como ele. Ela estampava um bonito sorriso no rosto, e ele estava acordado fitando-a de uma forma terna, muito diferente do olhar indiferente do dia anterior. O que diabos era aquilo?

-Bom Dia. – Disse ele com uma voz suave, ao notar que Sakura havia despertado. Levou os lábios aos da moça, e a beijou suavemente.

-Bom Dia para você também! – Sorriu olhando para o rapaz. – Dormiu bem?

-Sabe que não gosto muito de dormir... Mas estar ao seu lado foi... Interessante.

-Hun. – Ela falou ironicamente. – Então sou só interessante? Você não tem nada melhor para dizer, não?

-Você sabe que não. – Ele sorriu frustrado, porém galante. – Não sou romântico. E muito menos falante.

-Mas você demonstra... – Sussurrou ela, maliciosa.

-É. – Ele riu divertido, abraçando a moça, passando a contemplar o teto. Assim ficaram por vários minutos.

-Por que você voltou? – Disse ela com uma voz séria, cortando o silencio.

-Eu prometi não foi?

-Como se isso fosse suficiente. – Ela tinha lágrimas tristes nos olhos. Uma tristeza que eu nunca fui capaz de sequer perceber. – Quer dizer... Eu te amei, sabe? Éramos dois e... E o tempo passou... Você mudou... Se afastou... – Sua voz parecia um sussurro fraco e sofrido. O tempo havia passado... Eu era o causador daquela dor. Mais uma vez, me senti inútil.

-Somos dois. E sempre seremos. Isso continua sendo uma promessa, que nem mesmo o tempo pode mudar. – Disse ele entrelaçando os dedos aos de Sakura. Ela levou as mãos entrelaçadas aos lábios, fechou os olhos voltando a chorar. Desta vez, um pouco mais aliviada.

Foi aí que comecei a odiar o pobre rapaz. Fiz o tempo passar. Fiz com que a hora da despedida chegasse e vi Gaara sumindo na escuridão. Pela primeira vez na vida desejei que não amanhecesse mais, enquanto minha pequena flor tornava a desejar que um novo dia começasse. Com toda essa dor, aprendi minha segunda lição: o tempo não afasta sentimentos e nem cria barreiras.

--

Se eu pudesse chorar, juro que era isso o que eu faria. Lágrimas eram um bonito meio de liberar tudo aquilo que se estava sentindo. Durante todos os anos em que acompanhei a humanidade, sempre associei o sorriso à alegria, e as lágrimas à tristeza. Mas meu conceito foi mudando quando conheci Sabaku no Gaara, quando pela primeira vez vi as lágrimas tomarem um outro significado: arrependimento e saudade.

Até então, Sakura continuava em um completo estado de felicidade. A proximidade ao rapaz a fazia bem, acalmava seu coração. O amor dela era algo claro e sincero. Não restavam dúvidas daquilo que ela sentia. Seu afeto era demonstrado a cada segundo em que seu rosto encontrava o do rapaz, a cada momento em que seus lábios se curvavam para cima em um sorriso verdadeiro. Acima de tudo, podíamos olhar no fundo de seus olhos, e veríamos o reflexo de sua alma calma e estável. Contudo, eu nunca vi demonstração alguma por parte do rapaz até então.

Lembro uma peculiar manhã de outono, em que a vi despertar mais uma vez ao lado de Gaara. Ele, por incrível que pareça, dormia tranqüilo. Ela fitou sua face, e sorriu. Levantou-se calmamente e tomou um banho. Ao retornar ao quarto, ele já não estava mais lá. Vi o sorriso desaparecer em sua face, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o cômodo em busca de alguma pista que indicasse o por quê do sumiço. Ela avistou um pequeno pedaço de papel, lendo-o apreensiva.

"_Desculpe. Tive de sair". –_ Estava escrito. Ela sentou-se na cama com um olhar arregalado e soltou o papel, deixando-o ser levado pelo vento, até cair no chão. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Na última vez em que ele havia sumido de repente, ela não tornou a vê-lo pelos cinco anos seguintes. O bilhete havia sido o mesmo. A dor, muito pior. Ela o amava mais do que nunca.

Sem querer desviar o olhar do sofrimento de Sakura, porém desviando, observei Gaara andando pela rua deserta com um olhar realmente significativo. Um olhar com uma visível tristeza. Enquanto ouvia seus passos pela rua e o barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas, também ouvia um leve soluçar. Ouvi-o cair no chão, ouvi-o chorar. Ouvi uma súplica implícita, uma reza desesperada... Não precisava vê-lo, para sentir sua presença. Só precisei ouvir a voz de seu coração, que mesmo abafada pelos urros de dor do rapaz, teimava em sussurrar: "_Eu te amo, eu te amo...". _

Serei sincero ao dizer que não estava entendendo nada. Porém passei a entender dias depois, quando vi Gaara traçar seu destino cada vez mais longe de sua amada. Passei a entender ao ouvir a súplica de sua alma mais uma vez: _"Por favor, que o tempo transcorra. Transcorra de uma vez por todas para que eu possa voltar para aquela que sei que mereço. Que sei que amo"._

Não importavam os motivos que distanciavam Gaara de Sakura, tampouco importavam meus sentimentos em relação a tudo aquilo. Tudo que eu mais queria, era atender à súplica do rapaz, para terminar de uma vez por todas com a minha culpa por fazer tudo transcorrer. Então transcorri o tempo, na maior velocidade possível. Infelizmente, descobri minha terceira lição: Não sou só eu quem transcorre o tempo, o amor também pode fazê-lo. E longe de quem se ama, o tempo não passa, não passa, não passa.

--

Eu sempre gostei da neve. Era branca e bonita. Podia formar paisagens esculturais, ou podia apenas ser neve. Algo branco e cansativo. Acho que depende muito de como olhamos para ela. Se estivermos felizes ao fazer bonecos ou guerras de neve, com certeza ela é inexplicavelmente incrível. Mas se estivermos tristes, aquilo é só um branco infinitamente chato. Para ela foi diferente. A neve não foi nem bonita nem feia. Afinal, como olhar para a neve, se a razão de nossa existência se encontra morta bem à nossa frente?

Um estrondo. Um grito agudo. Uma garota de cabelos róseos recurvada sobre um corpo inerte. Um choro repetitivo e constante. Grandes flocos de neve continuavam caindo periodicamente do céu, encobrindo a paisagem. Tudo branco. Eu não agüentava mais ver aquela cena. Deplorável. Uma dor que nem mesmo eu fui capaz de agüentar. Foi algo tão repentino, que simplesmente ainda não consegui processar tais informações.

Gaara e Sakura caminhavam em um parque, enquanto a neve caia ao redor deles. O rapaz havia voltado já havia um razoável tempo, mas ele não havia explicado o motivo de seu segundo sumiço. Nem sequer havia explicado o motivo do primeiro! Mas isso não importava... Não mais...

-Hnm... Gaara... – Disse a moça vacilante.

-Diga. O que houve? – Perguntou ele.

-Eu só queria saber o por quê de tudo isso...

-Hnm... – Ele não sabia como responder uma pergunta tão imprevista. – Me desculpe eu só... Cometi muitos erros... Tenho muitas dívidas. Parece que me destino é sempre fugir. – Disse ele, olhando para o horizonte, em que o sol já começava a nascer. Sakura acompanhou o olhar do rapaz, preocupada e triste. Pensei que deveria ser um pecado se apresentar a um novo dia naquele estado. Um novo dia era uma nova chance. Uma nova chance para que o tempo transcorra... Para que não transcorra.

-Eu te amo. – Disse ela, de forma simples e repentina. Ele sorriu, e a abraçou tão forte, que sentiu que seus corpos iriam se fundir. As lágrimas da moça começaram a cair quentes por suas bochechas. – E estou com medo. Medo de te perder.

-Eu nunca pude te amar. Não da maneira correta. Mas mesmo assim, sempre anseio por um novo dia, em que você esteja comigo. Sempre comigo. – Disse ele. – Se isso não é amor, não sei o que é. – Ele a apertou ainda mais em seus braços, também deixando uma fraca lágrima cair de seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? Você nunca chorou antes e eu... – Antes que ela pudesse continuar, ele a calou com um beijo terno e apressado, como se fosse o último.

-Temo que este seja o adeus. – A garota arregalou os olhos perante a informação.

-Mas você voltará... Você sempre volta... – Disse ela, começando a se desesperar.

-Não dessa vez. Me desculpe. – Ele também deixou uma última lágrima cair por seu rosto, antes de soltar a garota.

Ele continuou a caminhar. Sakura queria seguí-lo, mas seu corpo não se movia. Ela ficou plantada no parque, com lágrimas nos olhos vendo-o cada vez mais se afastar. Até que ouviu um estrondo. Ela correu em direção ao som. Ao ver a cena, berrou do fundo de sua alma. Um grito agudo, sofrido. Angustiante. Ela chorou. Recurvou-se ao chão e chorou. Chorou por um adeus. Por um amor que nunca acabaria de tão intenso. O rapaz, já inerte, havia sido baleado. Provavelmente ele havia sido pego, após tanto fugir.

Não havia mais tempo. Mas eles haviam vencido. Sakura foi transportada para uma lembrança. Nela, o céu estava todo escuro, em uma noite sem lua. Os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam no horizonte. Estava abraçada a Gaara, que fitava o nascer de uma nova chance. De um novo dia.

-Hey... Gaara... – Ela disse sorrindo ao ver a claridade invadir a escuridão.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou terno, se aproximando de Sakura.

-Acho que isso será eterno. Eu e você. – Ele sorriu.

-Enquanto essa lembrança existir, não haverá fim. Mesmo que o tempo passe, e que eu fique longe de você. – Parte do sol já havia nascido na linha infinita. – Isso será eterno. Nosso amor, imutável. – Ele sorriu e a abraçou. – Nós venceremos.

A mais remota lembrança que surgiu na mente da jovem Sakura foi um incentivo para que ela continuasse a seguir, mesmo que para Gaara, o tempo nunca mais tornasse transcorrer. Enquanto os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o horizonte, e a neve continuava a cair, vi minha pequena flor chorar como jamais havia chorado. Então, aprendi minha última e mais importante lição. Uma lição que todos os humanos deveriam aprender: Que o tempo transcorra, transcorra e transcorra. Isso é só um sinal de que ainda está vivo para um novo amanhecer.

--

**Minha nossa! Já passa da meia noite! Mas por favor... Considerem... Fiz o impossível para postá-la no prazo... E eu extrapolei só uns cinco minutinhos... Bem... Fiz meu melhor para conseguir escrever essa fic.**

**Espero de coração que tenha ficado bom, e quero dizer que o fato do tempo narrar a fic, foi baseado em "A Menina que Roubava Livros", em que a morte narra a história.**

**Eu realmente gostei da fic, e espero que gostem também. **

**Reviews?**

**Beijos, Mariah-chan17 n.n**


End file.
